Trust me
by Babydoll4414
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot between E.N.D and Lucy. Short and sweet. "Do you trust me Luce?" "Of course, I always will".


**A/N Just a sweet little one shot I came up with. Hope you like it and if you don't well its a good thing its only short so you didn't waste much time right? **

**Please R/R **

Everything was chaos. A mess of mass destruction. Attacks were being thrown in every direction and in the confusion of the moment nobody had notice that E.N.D had not harmed anyone. He blocked attacks, he knocked people off their feet and he tried to subdue them the best he could... but he did not hurt them or injure them.

Nobody except Lucy... Lucy would always notice every action that Natsu made.

Despite the horns, the wings, the markings and the flames... this was still Natsu, she could just feel it. She could sense him and she could see it in his eyes, they were still Natsu's eyes.

The others were fighting so hard to take him down but Lucy had stopped fighting, if nothing more then to test her theory. She was proven correct, even though she was completely unarmed and unprotected, he did not send a single attack toward her.

"Stop! Stop fighting! He is still our Natsu! Let him talk!" She had tried to plead with her fellow guild members.

It fell on deaf ears.

"Lucy get a grip! This isn't Natsu anymore, we need to destroy it!" Erza had yelled.

"Lucy I know you want to have hope but that thing is not Natsu, Natsu is gone!". Gray had said through gritted teeth. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he cared about the fire dragon slayer.

Lucy stopped trying to reason with her friends and instead tried to talk to Natsu.

"Natsu, it's okay! I know you are still you and I know you are still good! Please run! Don't let them harm you just to convince them what I already know" She spoke with conviction as tears threated to escape her eyes.

"You believe me Luce?" Natsu looked toward the celestial mage, eyes filled with hope.

"Yes now please run" she yelled even though she knew he would hear her regardless.

"Come with me?" His eyes pleaded with her as much as his voice did.

Lucy paused. What if she was wrong? No she couldn't think like that, she was certain this was Natsu. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

She started walking toward him, through all the chaos and rubble. She kept walking when her friends yelled for her to stop. Kept walking when Erza tried to stop her and continued when a circle of fire closed around her and Natsu, stopping Erza in her tracks.

She walked towards the man who looked so much like her best friend yet so little like him also. Toward the man she had fallen in love with and sworn to stand by forever. If this ends up being a mistake then so be it. She had to do it, she couldn't give up on him like the others had.

Natsu held out his hand to her, the fire still burning around them despite Grays futile attempts to put it out.

He held his hand, eyes filled with hope as Lucy continued walking toward him, her hand out stretched in front of her. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in soot, but she was Lucy. His Lucy... and she believe in him when nobody else would.

"Do you trust me Luce?" His voice was desperate and hopeful. Could she really trust him, a demon?

Lucy gave him a soft smile and took his hand in hers. She gripped it tightly as Natsu pulled her toward him and embraced her in his arms.

"Of course, I always will". Lucy whispered in his ear. She trusted him with her life and with her heart. She trusted that he would never hurt her, that he would never be evil and she trusted him not to drop her as he flew into the air above them and into the night surrounding them.

...

The other members of fairy tail searched for them but could never find them. They searched for years, every time they thought they had a lead it always came up short.

Eventually they gave up, never really knowing what had happened once they flew off. Still there hearts held onto the hope that the rumours were true.

They had heard whispers for years about a sweet little family who moved constantly from town to town, never staying in one place too long and never having a pattern about where they would go next.

A man who always wore a cloak and a hood that covered most of his face his face. A women with blond hair, who's hand he never let go of and who always wore a big smile whenever he touched her cheek. He treated her like the most precious thing in the world and you didn't have to know them to see how much love they had for each other.

And a little boy who always sat on the young women's hip or the young mans shoulders. A boy with a big smile, pink hair that spiked out in all directions and brown eyes.


End file.
